The Prophecy" Part 2 of the No Matter What-series
by Dutch Spike
Summary: Buffy starts to have feelings for Spike,but a new Big Bad turns her into a vampire. What now?


Title: The Prophecy part 2 of the No Matter What-Series

Title: The Prophecy part 2 of the No Matter What-Serie

Author: Dominique ~aka~"Dutch Spike" 

Rating: R for violence and language

Spoilers: Season Four, My way

Pairings: B/S, W/T, X/A

Summary: Buffy starts to have feelings for Spike, but

a new Big Bad turns her into a vampire. What now?

Feedback: Dutchspike_115@yahoo.com

No Matter What~Part2~ by Dominique ~aka~"Dutch Spike" 

Buffy walked up to her room *_Thank you, Spike?! Where did_

_that came from?_* Buffy shook her head.

She undressed herself, grabbed a towel and

disappeared into the bathroom.

After a long hot shower Buffy returned to her room and

started brushing her hair.

She felta breeze against her back. Buffy shivered 

*_Damn window,_better close it before I catch a cold.*

Buffy closed her window, butdidn't saw the

vampire standing beneath it.

Spike stood in the shadows beneath Buffy's window.

He looked up when she came to the window wrapped in

only in a towel. *_Cor, she looks beautiful_*.

His pants became at the sight of Buffy in a towel..... very

tight. *_One day she will be mine, HA! who are you_

_kidding,mate. She will never be you're's, she still_

_loves that wanker of a sire _* , Spike

signed, he lit a fag and walked away.

Buffy walked in to the Magic Shop.

"Hi guys"

Xander,Willow,Tara,Anya and Giles stop talking when

they hearedBuffy.

"Hi Buff"

Willow said trying to sound happy.

Buffy stoped walking.

"What's with the long faces? Is it another Apocalypse? or

Prophecy? Demon?"

Willow turned to Giles.

"You'dbetter tell her"

"Tell me what?"

Buffy didn't like the way her friends looked at her.

Giles took his glasses and cleaned them.

"Angel called yesterday evening, Cordeliahad vision, and told Angel and Wesley a prophecy"

Buffy flinched at her former lover's name.

"What was the prophecy?"

Giles grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Buffy.

_"Evil upsets the eternal balance once again. _

_Death will come on swift wings to the The Chosen One,_

_child of the Light. _

_A Childe of Darkness shall find the Slayer._

_She will fight the Evil and Restor the Balance of_

_Eternety" _

Buffy stoped reading.

"Buffy..are you all right?"

Buffy stared at the piece of paper.

"Buffy? say something"

Buffy looked up.

"What do you want me to say?..Yippie I'm gonna die

AGAIN?"

"Of course not, "

Giles walked towards the small Slayer.

Buffy looked at Giles with tears in her eyes.

"Giles..I don't..wanna die.."

Giles hugged his Slayer and whispered.

"You're not going to die, Buffy, I..we wont let it

happen, and you have already proven that prophecy's

can be altered"

Buffy gave Giles a small smile.

"Yeah Buff, we wont let ya die"

Xander said trying to sound confident.

"Thanks Xander"

Buffy wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to patrol, see you guy's later at the

Bronze, Okay?"

"Up, We'll be there, see ya Buffy"

"Buffy, please be careful"

"I will"

Buffy walked home to get her slaying gear.

After getting into her slaying outfit, and hiding her

stakes on various spots on her body, she headed to the

graveyard.

Buffy sat down on a bench after staking three

vampires.

She stood up to go to the Bronze she felt a sharp pain

and everything when black.

Spike had followed the Slayer while she patrolled - he had been for a while.

He immediately came in action when he saw the Feoral

Demon knocking the Slayer out.

He let out a growl while he tackled the Feoral.

He stood up in full vamp mode.

"That MY Slayer you just knocked out"

The Feoral growled in response and attacked the blond

vampire.

Spike jumped a side and kicked the demon in his back.

He walked to the Feoral and quickly snapped its neck.

Spike grinned .

"Nobody messes with MY Slayer"

In his triumph he didn't noticed that from the

shadows a figure emerged.

He sensed the Demon to late,when he turned

everything when black.


End file.
